


the stars are gone (after midnight)

by sandpapersnowman



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Short & Sweet, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: (spoilers up to s4/episode 160!)Hiding out in the cottage has worked well enough, and they have enough supplies for a couple more weeks, but it's getting harder to figure out how and when time passes.The only reason they know the date at all is from Jon going still, eyes focused elsewhere, and then returning to himself and his cup of tea at the table with a small smile.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	the stars are gone (after midnight)

**Author's Note:**

> tiny new years fic that was gonna be more involved but I caught Plague on christmas day and have been sick for the last straight week rip
> 
> title bastardized from stars' [Elevator Love Letter](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/stars/elevatorloveletter.html)

The sky seems to bubble. It pulses, and bloats, and the cysts of atmosphere split and ooze stars or clouds or rain.

The ground shudders like something ancient half-asleep, yawning impossible valleys and snoring calamitous earthquakes, and leaving any second of stagnant, unshifting calm anxious for the next unstable moment. 

Animals survive, when they can. Suffer, die, and rot when they can't, and never necessarily in that order.

People...

...They don't want to think about the other people. 

Neither Jon nor Martin recognize this as the world they used to live in. Hiding out in the cottage has worked well enough, and they have enough supplies for a couple more weeks, but it's getting harder to figure out how and when time passes.

The only reason they know the date at all is from Jon going still, eyes focused elsewhere, and then returning to himself and his cup of tea at the table with a small smile.

"What?" Martin asks, putting down the oatmeal he'd been bringing over to hover at Jon's side. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Jon says, although he sounds lighter than Martin's heard him since the world ended. "I just realized it's... I _Saw_ , I guess. It's New Year's Eve."

Martin raises his eyebrows. God, had they been here that long already?

"Well," he says instead, because there's no need to beat a dead-but-undying-but-soundlessly-galloping horse, a phrase Martin brings up with no small amount of discomfort since their last attempt going outside, about the situation they're in. "Happy New Year, then."

Jon looks up at him with a dreamy, hopeful look in his eyes.

"Happy New Year."

The sun blazes outside despite the endless, eternal night, and if they're quiet too long they'll hear the distant screams get louder and closer.

But for just a moment, when Martin smiles softly and bends to kiss Jon, everything is perfectly fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also [sandpapersnowman](sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com) on tumblr and lyric/ille#8582 on discord! hmu!


End file.
